Death Comes To All
"In the Fulsa Temple, a priest is found poisoned in a twist of fate. Can you find the killer and uncover the Fulsa Temple Mystery?" Plot After knowing Draco was active in Ancient Mesopotamia, the player and Fatima headed to the Fulsa Temple to find clue on who could be Draco. In the Gods Chamber, the two found priest Donoih lying on the floor in utter shock. Knowing that the murder weapon had to be from the 21st century, the detectives knew that the murderer was also an illegal time-traveler. The detectives also found a bracelet and a ring.The ring lead them to Silka, the head priest. Silka told them to check the ceremonial head quarters. Checking the quarters, they found a Nightangle Statue and an Silver Broken Object. The clues helped them to the suspect Ekreaw, a bird watcher and Hyuna, a traveller the team met before. Ekreaw told that Donoih was consoling him. When Hyuna was asked about the arrowhead, he said nothing. Hugo told the victim's hands were tied with Sugarcane sticks which meant the killer drinks Sugarcane Juice and Nritiya told that the killer reads the Divulging Starlight. After that, the detectives found where the victim was staying. They found clues to check that Auger, the victim's new protgee and Yerandy, an Albanian Merchant. They also found out a rune which proved the killer was a Pisces in the Zodiac. Returing to the scene of the crime, they found that the victim was trying to take Silka's position and Hyuna was been treated by the victim. While summarizing, the events, Shen rushed in and told them something. Shen told the detectives that the Albanian branch had not formed till yet so Yerandy must be lying. Making Yerandy bite a sugarcane to take his saliva. Shen's and Hugo's combined analysis confirmed that it was matching so they had to abandon him. Seeing the Victim's Residence again, they found clues to suspect Auger and Ekreaw again. Auger told the victim was only using him to take over Silka's position and Ekreaw told that the victim tried to abuse her. Returning to the Ceremonial Headquarters, they found some more clues to incriminate Silka for the crime. Silka tried to deny them until the evidence was presented. Silka told them that the victim was trying to kill Silka, first by putting poison, next by Assassination. Sebastian quickly interrupted him saying that they found the murder weapon can Polonium and they knew that he was from the future. Silka then said a god had been sent by the future to help him get rid of a place called Hisgra which was going to be terrible. Fatima knowing that paradoxes exist told Silka to sacrifice his life to be atoned of the sins. Silka agreed and killed himself. Fatima said that it was terrible Silka had to kill himself, but it had to be done to try and prevent a time paradox. They also concluded that Draco must be the one giving Silka the murder weapon. Then they started to see the differences in the timeline. Fulsa Temple being new, The Order and People being murdered. They went to the Murder Site and found a diary with Draco written over it. Analysis proved that the order used a separate metal to kill each one by their code-name and Draco had Amber. On the other hand, Auger told that he was in a nomination to be the head priest. Auger's documents were found in the Gods Chamber . Restoring those documents needed a seal wax which they knew was in the victim's house. They rushed there and found the wax seal to make Auger the new head priest. During Auger's inauguration speech, he mentioned something about The Tower Of Babylon and its prophecies. Knowing that it was not in real timeline the team rushed there to check for the Order. Details Victim: Donoih (Found silent with no signs of anything) Murder Weapon: Polonium Can Killer: Silka Suspects Silka Suspect Profiles: * The suspect drinks sugarcane juice. * The suspect reads divulging Starlight. * The suspect is a Pisces. Appearance Profiles: * The suspect has a Fulsa Temple Badge. * The suspect has red hair. Ekreaw Suspect Profiles: * The suspect reads Divulging Starlight. Appearance Profiles: * The suspect has red hair. Hyuna Suspect Profiles: * The suspect is a Pisces. * The suspect drinks Sugarcane Juice. * The suspect reads Divulging Starlight. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a Fulsa Temple Badge. Yerandy Suspect Profiles: * The suspect is a Pisces. * The suspect drinks Sugarcane Juice. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has red hair. Auger Suspect Profile: * The suspect drinks Sugarcane Juice * The Suspect reads Divulging Starlight. * The suspect is a Pisces. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has red hair.